


Johnny Hyung Is My Everything

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "I know so baby. You can do anything." A kiss is placed to his lips and then Johnny pulls him into his arms, rocks Jeno back and forth. "And-" he whispers quietly. "Even if you fail. I'll take care of you. I've got you."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Johnny Hyung Is My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleekas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleekas/gifts).



> Hi!!! It's me! (Mario! sksksksk)
> 
> Some points!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! I proof read myself and sometimes miss stuff.  
> 2\. I can't take credit for this whole fic, some parts I just edited because "A" and "L" respectively were wilding with me in the twitter dm's and feeding my starving Jeno self.  
> 3\. So A and L. I love you two <3 and thank you for talking to me about JENO ;~;  
> 4\. I will be writing more Dreamies in the future~  
> 5\. This is more of a vent fic. Hence the FLUFF. I NEEDED THIS. That is also why A and L their contributions are added because they are also my emotional support.
> 
> ANYWAY! ENJOY!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

"You're doing really good baby. Look at how pretty pink your skin is flushed."  
  
Jeno clenches his fists and toes, the fabric of his tutu ruffles at the action, crumbles in his lap a bit more as he tries to not move up from his seated position, shakes lightly as he sits on his shins.  
  
There is another smack, loud, stinging and he twitches, sniffles lightly as he bites his lip not to make a sound. He swallows, tears running down his flushed cheeks. "Two-hundred and forty-nine."  
  
His dick twitches a bit when he hears shuffling behind him and again he tries not to move. There are a few beats of silence and then the smack comes again. Jeno has to clamp his mouth shut not to shout out, takes a sharp breath through his nose and shakes more as he cries. His head lowers a bit, just a bit before he catches himself and slurs. "Two-hundred and fifty."  
  
"Good baby," a kiss is planted to his left shoulder blade and he feels the heavy hands on his hips, secure, grounding. "You did fantastic."  
  
The hands trail up his bare torso as kisses are peppered on his skin. They run down his arms then, make him unclench his fists and release his tutu. "Color?"  
  
"Green," Jeno peeps as he sniffles.  
  
There is a hum and new tears spring into his eyes when his cheek is kissed, his hair is run through with fingers. "You can talk now baby. Tell me how you feel."  
  
Jeno lets out a sob and clenches his hands around strong wrists. "Good, so good daddy. Please fuck me," he begs immediately.  
  
There is a low chuckle and soft lips are being pressed to his shoulder again. "Of course baby," Johnny whispers. "You did so good. You're going to keep being good right?" His lips trail up, Johnny’s nose rubbing into his pretty pink collar that is still snug around his neck. It’s soft with a heart in the middle, a gift from the elder. Jeno knew how much he liked this one.  
  
Jeno nods vehemently as he's finally pushed down into the soft covers slowly. He knows to keep his ass slightly up so his daddy can slot a pillow between him and the bed and he can't help shake at his excitement, at how the soft pillow brushes his heavy cock. He clenches and Johnny laughs.  
  
"Wow your ass is such a pretty pink baby." Jeno yelps and clenches harder when a large hand squeezes his globe. It stings and he moans lowly as tears catch in his eyes again. He's a mess, a perfect fucking mess, but he can be worse. Johnny can make him worse and he wants his daddy to make him worse.  
  
He's giddy. His heart thumping in his throat as he feels Johnny grab at the edge of his plug and twirl it in his hole. The pink plug shines with lube when it is slowly inched out and fucked back in.  
  
Jeno whines, clenches so his daddy can see. He knows Johnny is teasing because Jeno is desperate, but he can't wait, the coiling in his gut desperately needing to be sated.  
  
But he doesn't beg loudly, doesn't demand it. He whines and shakes his ass because he's good. He's a good baby and his breath picks up when Johnny pulls out the plug, slots himself behind Jeno.  
  
The cold lube makes him jump when it trickles onto his ass-crack but he can't help move his ass up a bit when Johnny slides his long and thick shaft in between his cheeks, lift it so the man can pour lube into him.  
  
Jeno looks back over his shoulder and Johnny gives him a smile, aligns himself easily and slips the tip in, Jeno clenches immediately and Johnny laughs. "Relax baby," he rubs a lube covered hand over Jeno's lower back soothingly. "Let me in."  
  
Jeno takes a deep breath, turn his head back around and closes his eyes, focuses on Johnny's hand and calm down, only for his daddy to thrust in long and slow until he's fully inside. It rips a moan from Jeno's throat and his head falls onto the pillow with a poof.  
  
The slight stretch stings and he shakes and cries at it, the knot in his stomach aching. "Please," he whimpers as he feels Johnny throb in him, slide out to thrust back in and he moans again.  
  
Johnny builds a steady pace and Jeno keens, nods as he runs his hands over the sheets, because finally, _finally_ he's being fucked and God it's heaven.  
  
"H-harder?" Jeno requests, voice already shaking and he moans out when Johnny obliges, pulls him onto his dick by his hips. He feels his hands massaging into his hips, smooth and slick because of the lube and Jeno shakes his ass more, hisses when Johnny's hands run over his abused ass-cheeks and knead the flesh.  
  
Jeno squirms, moans out and shakes as they are squeezed, Johnny's pelvis starting to hit him so hard he feels it in his throat and yet he pushes his hips back, rises up for each brutal _delicious_ thrust.  
  
"Look at you taking me so well," he hears and Jeno looks back with tears in his eyes. Johnny's large hands knead his ass appreciatively and Jeno moves his hips to feel his cock against all his insides. Johnny smiles, the small dimples in his cheeks popping as he thrusts forward. "So pretty. Such a good baby. So eager for my cock."  
  
Jeno nods again, feels his tutu rise up on his torso more, but all he can do is move his hips back so he can feel Johnny deep inside, his toes curling at the sensation and cock suffocating against the pillow.  
  
Moans spill out of him with each drag, with each shift and he cries out when Johnny presses down on his lower back and fucks into him so hard the slaps bounce of the walls. The lube smears between them and he loves it, Johnny's cock squelches every time he thrusts in and he loves it, his ass stings with the new slaps of rough skin to skin and _he fucking loves it_. Loves how filthy he feels being fucked into like the whore he is and he's _shameless_.  
  
Arches his back in so he can feel it deeper, moves his hips up like a good cock-sleeve and finally begs and moans for more even when he's cum.  
  
It shoots sparks through his body and his eyes roll up a bit, but he chants his approval when Johnny continues to fuck into him, abuse his prostate. Tells him to use him like the little whore he is. He doesn’t know how much time has passed and his body is screaming, but it feels so good and that is all he’s focused on, all he cares about.  
  
"Fuck me-yes-yes-yes-yes," he moans with his face pressed into the drenched pillow. His voice is wrecked and his face blotchy, snot and spit mingling against his cheek as Johnny sucks at his neck, bites and bruises the skin around his collar. His orgasm build again and he chokes on a sob when Johnny lifts himself and slips his fingers into the band of Jeno’s collar to yank his neck up, grip it roughly as a means to pull Jeno back onto his cock and Jeno moans out at the pain, thrashes a bit as Johnny continues to fuck him.  
  
"Such a good baby. So good Jen-Jen," and Jeno cums with a smile, eyes fogging over as he ads to the mess between his legs. He doesn't stop moving his hips until Johnny has cum, begs for it and rambles on indecisively because he wants it in him but on him as well.   
  
Johnny groans loudly at his pleas as his hips smack into Jeno's loose hole and when he finally cums he shoots it inside and hisses when he pulls out a second later. Jeno lets out a happy sound when he feels the hot cum plaster over his back and his hips finally still.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you daddy," he slurs continuously even when Johnny crashes down on him and his body screams in pain. He loves it. He loves the shocks and discomfort of the mess on his body so much he whines and moans happily, a continuous sound as Johnny plants soft kisses to his filthy face. All Jeno can do is peck back and smile.  
  
"Alone?" Johnny whispers into his ear and Jeno blinks sleepily, shakes his head.

"Snuggles," he requests in a peep and minutes later he feels himself being lifted.  
  
The bath is warm and his skin stings, but he smiles tiredly with his head rest on crossed arms over the edge of the tub as Johnny scrubs his back, washes his hair in silence.  
  
He could just doze off, but he doesn't want to. He wants to hear Johnny, shower above him as the water falls over him, want to hear the man shuffle about before he lifts Jeno and dries him, dresses him and rests him in the soft chair in the corner of his room. Wants to watch Johnny put everything away and clean the bed properly, turn on the AC and stockpile the pillows Jeno loves so much.  
  
"Why are you still awake sugar bear?" Johnny's voice comes as Jeno shifts his head to look at him.  
  
"Wanna see you," he whispers as he is moved to the bed and only when he is tucked in, snuggled into the clean soft pillows against Johnny does he allow himself to finally fall asleep.  
  
His body aches all over in sweet content and he hears the heartbeat steady against his ear as Johnny wraps an arm around him, pulls the duvet up over him so he's unseen to the outside world.  
  
There is a soft kiss into his hair, a whisper of _good night, love_ and he's floating, soft and content into a dreamless slumber.  
  


✽  
\-----  
✽

  
Johnny hums to the soft tunes that come out of the radio as he walks down the hall of his apartment, he opens the curtains, lets the air in and takes a breath before he walks to the bedroom door.  
  
The cool air of the air conditioner seeps out around his bare feet and he peers inside. It's quiet, say for the buzzing of the cooling machine. The heap is still in the same spot as he left it.  
  
He slowly walks inside and turn off the AC. Then he opens the curtains and lets the summer sun in, the cold air dispersing as he opens the windows quietly and then he finally walks to the bed, sits down at the edge.  
  
"Jeno?"  
  
He places a hand over the duvet, sinks it in over the man's leg and shakes. It doesn't take much, a moment later the duvet is shifting with movement and Johnny smiles. "Good morning baby."  
  
Feet stick out at the edge of the duvet and Johnny watches them stretch and crack a bit, hands at the other end and a low whine before they are pulled in again.  
  
"I made you breakfast."  
  
There is more shuffling and slight whimpering that makes a tinge of worry inch in Johnny's chest. "Baby?"  
  
Fingers clasp over the edge of the duvet and slowly pull it down to reveal Jeno's sleep riddled face. He rubs the back of his hand into his eye and yawns, eyes shrinking before he looks at Johnny, disheveled hair and all.  
  
"G'morning hyung," he slurs in his heavy morning voice and Johnny smiles at him.  
  
"Do you want to get up? Can you?"  
  
Jeno sits up slowly and Johnny sees his face twist a bit in discomfort. "Don't get up if you can't-"  
  
Jeno hums. "I want to get up."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Jeno smiles sleepily and stretches out his arms. "Lift me? I'm sore."  
  
Johnny's chest clenches and he comes forward to kiss him softly, Jeno's arms locking around his head as he gently gathers him in his arms.  
  
Jeno whimpers again when Johnny lifts him, but he snuggles his head into the crook of his neck and locks his legs around his hips, sighs.  
  
"I'll give you a massage later." Jeno looks outside at the garden connected to the building, peeks past the short hairs at the nape of Johnny's neck.  
  
"You don't have to. It's not as bad. I love the feeling."  
  
"I know you do," he places Jeno on the couch and the man pulls his legs up slowly, "I want to though."  
  
Jeno smiles. "You're sweet."  
  
Johnny kisses him lightly, holds his cheek. "You're sweeter. Now. Let me get your food. Do you want to watch cartoons?" Jeno nods as he pulls a pillow into his lap. "Okay, I'll get your glasses."  
  
Later when Johnny has fed Jeno his breakfast he's snuggled in the elder’s lap, glasses on his nose as he holds Johnny's hands to his chest.  
  
Johnny rests his head over his shoulder and rubs Jeno's chest slowly.  
  
"I could just get ice-cream later and we can maybe watch a movie too?"  
  
Jeno frowns and turns his head a bit to look at Johnny. "But it's finally the weekend! I was looking forward to going out with you hyung!"  
  
"But you're sore baby."  
  
"I don't care." Jeno protests, pouts. "I can still go out."  
  
"It'll be uncomfortable."  
  
Jeno's pout deepens. Johnny sighs. "Fine, fine. We'll go out." Jeno smiles brightly. "But no heavy activities." Jeno nods as he smiles, turns to plant a kiss on Johnny's cheek.  
  
"Yes hyung."  
  


✽  
\-----  
✽  
  


  
It isn’t usual for Johnny to take trips, but he does take them and when he does Jeno is lonely. He wants to be by Johnny’s side all the time. Even if the elder would get tired of him, he would not of simply having Johnny in his vicinity.

So when Johnny leaves and promises his return with a kiss to Jeno’s forehead and an advance of money so he can eat for the coming week Jeno sulks. He sulks beyond believe and spends more time in Johnny’s apartment then at his house with his complaining parents.

He’d taken to cocooning on Johnny’s bed with two or three of the man’s plushies until he returned and that worked out fine the first few times, but at some point Jeno got extremely needy and his brilliant idea consisted of sewing a fleshlight into one of Johnny’s plushies.

At first he had felt bad, but it served him well and he managed to make it through his Johnny drought. Johnny himself never needed to know of this and it would have stayed like that if it wasn’t ( _again_ ) for Jeno’s neediness and inability to wait for his hyung to return home properly.

He’d been fucking into the plushy impatiently and whining for his daddy just for Johnny to walk in and catch him red handed.

“Is that Mr. Coops?” Is the only thing Johnny had asked, even after Jeno had apologized with building tears and Johnny’s scowl was enough to indicate how upset he was.

That’s how and why he was in this situation right now, whining with tears on his lashes as he grinds forward. The plush is kind of crumbled, but he moans as he fucks into it.  
He stills to bite his lip and the level of the vibrator in his ass shoots up. He lets out a guttural moan and grinds again.  
  
"Good boy," the low voice comes and Jeno twists to look at his daddy. Looks at how Johnny sits, relaxed with the vibrators small remote in his hand. He smiles lightly, but his eyes are dark as he watches Jeno grind forward onto the plush.  
  
"Daddy~," Jeno whines. It's been an hour. "Please fuck me. I'm sorry."  
  
The vibrator goes up again and he shudders. "Turn onto your back and fuck the plushy properly. Fuck it like you’re thinking of me and if you manage to persuade me. I'll fuck you good enough."  
  
Jeno lifts himself slowly, turns onto his back in the soft pillows with no complaining and moves the plush up and down his shaft. He bites his lip as he fucks up into it, imagines his daddy fucking him instead of the vibrator.  
  
It's hot and he's sweating, glistering on his skin as he pants lowly, moves his hips up. He speeds up a bit, but whimpers and writhes when Johnny raises the level again. He wiggles his hips, fucks up slowly again. He whines as tears roll down the side of his face. He wants to cum, but he can't seem to reach his limit.

That delicious limit and spot that makes him let go. The pleasure has built in his abdomen, a tight knot ready to burst, but he can't seem to make it snap, make it explode. Actually hasn't been able to since he met his daddy and he fucked him so deep and so hard Jeno could never get off by himself anymore.  
  
He knows. Jeno _knows_ he knows and that is why he's been doing this alone. His punishment after Johnny caught him fucking into one of his plushies.  
  
Jeno moves his hips up nevertheless, closes his eyes and thinks about his daddy on top of him, in him and his brows furrow, hips moving up as he fucks the blue plush.  
  
His head falls to the side as he moans lowly, finds a rhythm he likes without getting tired and soon he's fucking up with short fast thrusts, lips pursing as he thinks of Johnny.  
  
His orgasm builds again and he moans quietly, hisses a bit. "Hyung-" he moans. "Hyung," The word slipping from his lips quietly followed by, "Daddy- _Johnny-hyung."_  
  
He feels the level of the vibrator go up two folds and groans, but this time instead of slowing down he lets out a loud moan, feet planting into the mattress as his pelvis rises off the bed, fucks the plush in the air, unaware of the view he's giving his daddy.  
  
His eyes shoot open when a large hand rest on his ribcage and kneads it painfully, but he moans out at the way Johnny looks down at him.  
  
"Daddy!" He whines so high, hips stuttering as Johnny cages over him. Johnny’s cock hangs heavy and Jeno all but drools, inches up more. Johnny pulls out the vibrator and tosses it aside. It makes Jeno whine at the loss, but he moans loudly when Johnny slips in smoothly, presses down on him hard.  
"Daddy," Jeno whines again. "Hyung."  
  
He groans out when Johnny fucks into him and Jeno spreads his legs wider, arches when Johnny goes deeper. It takes one, two, _three_ rough deep thrust and Jeno is cumming with a moan, whimpers and kind of cries as it washes over him.  
  
"Hyung-" he whines lowly, looks up with tear stained eyes. "Hyung." He wants a kiss. Wants to be pampered after waiting for so long and by the way Johnny tilts his head he knows the man knows this as well, but Johnny just stares at him, continues to fuck him.  
  
"You think I'm not upset anymore," his voice comes. "Just because I'm fucking you?"  
  
Jeno's deflates a bit, sniffles before he groans when Johnny grinds deep into him. "I'm sorry," he pants. "I won't do it again."  
  
Johnny hums, but doesn't reply, instead he pulls out and twists Jeno to the side, lifts one of his legs over his shoulder and straddles the other before he thrusts in again. Jeno moans at the new position, his toes curling a bit as he twists his upper body to look at Johnny.  
  
"You know-" Johnny starts voice low, "-that you can't-cum - without me-and yet- you fuck my fucking - plushy - while I'm gone!"  
  
He emphasizes every other word with rough thrusts, while pulling at Jeno's thigh, pulls him closer every time his thrusts shove him away.  
  
Jeno jostles up and grabs the pillow for dear life as he mewls, lips quivering before he moans out deep and loud when Johnny starts fucking him with no remorse.  
  
"I-I'm sorry-sorry dad-dy," Jeno slurs between moans. "I won-"  
  
Johnny clicks his tongue and yanks the plush off Jeno's dick. Jeno yelps slightly and when he opens his mouth Johnny presses it there before he can even speak, pushes his head back and Jeno can feel his own cum trickle out of it down his neck and chest.  
  
"I don't want you to apologize Jeno. I want you to lie here and take my cock until I'm done with you."  
  
Jeno full body shudders as Johnny presses his face to the side of Jeno's leg, grinds in deep again. They are so close, so close together. He can feel Johnny throb and he moans around the plush, clenches and moans when Johnny's face contorts a bit.  
  
Yeah he can do that. He _can_ , he thinks as he shifts on the bed, entire body moving as Johnny fucks him. His eyes roll back a bit at the roughness, at the sound of their skin slapping together. He reaches down and places a hand on Johnny's stomach, feels the muscles flex with his thrusts and he moans into the plush. He's so turned on and so needy, finally moves his hips along and twitches when Johnny brushes his prostate every so often. Fuck he loves this. He can do this. He can be daddy's cock-sleeve. After all. He's been bad.

  
  


✽  
\-----  
✽

  
Jeno sighs frustrated as he smacks his book shut. He pulls of his glasses and throws them over the mess on the table, rubs his hands over his face and groans into his them as he leans forward a bit.  
  
His head is throbbing, temples pulsing and the back of his neck is hot. He sits there for a few moments before the chair next to him is being pulled out.  
  
"You okay?" Comes the careful voice. "You've been bouncing your leg up and down for quite some time."  
  
Jeno doesn't look up, but he shakes his head in his hands before he speaks in a mix of fury and sadness. "I just can't-nothing is sticking and I still have Biology and Chemistry and this assignment with Nana. I have so much to do," he lets out furiously and then his voice breaks. "I just need to pass and I am tired-"   
  
There is a hand rubbing circles onto his back and hushing him. "Shh Jen. It's okay."  
  
"No it's not. What am I going to do if I fail hyung?? My parents are already eating me out for redoing a year. I can't do this-" he actually sniffles now and the fact that he doesn't want to cry makes him cry harder, frustrated tears rolling out of his eyes as his head throbs.  
  
"Jeno. Look at me."  
  
Johnny pulls away his hands and cups his face, stares at him sadly as he rubs his thumbs into the side of his face.  
  
"You're fine," he says, wipes at his tears. "You'll get this down and you'll have no problems with the other subjects. You and Nana have all the info already so the presentation will go effortlessly and you will pass. You can do it."  
  
Jeno's lips quiver, tears forming again. "You really think so hyung?"  
  
"I know so baby. You can do anything." A kiss is placed to his lips and then Johnny pulls him into his arms, rocks Jeno back and forth. "And-" he whispers quietly. "Even if you fail. I'll take care of you. I've got you."  
  
Jeno clutches to Johnny's shirt at those words and he sniffles quietly for a few more minutes before it turns into silent tears that run down his cheeks and into Johnny's shirt.  
  
"Come on," Johnny says then and he pulls away. "Let's go for a drive." Jeno blinks up as Johnny moves away, opens the cupboards to get Jeno an Advil.  
  
"A drive?" Jeno questions when the large man fills up a glass with water.  
  
"Yeah," he says as he hands Jeno the two items. It would be odd to any other person, but Johnny surely knew Jeno was having a head ache just by feeling how heated his neck was. "Take the pill and let's go."  
  
Jeno silently takes it and when he's knocked it back Johnny pulls him out of the chair and grabs his keys from the coffee table.  
  
He stops to get a pizza and makes Jeno wait in the car before returning a few minutes later and by that time Jeno's head ache has gone down while he's simply staring outside. He continues to do so as Johnny drives around, rests his head against his arm as the wind whirs through his hair.  
  
Johnny doesn't say much and Jeno is grateful because his brain is tired. He's content with just leaning against the large man as they eat the pizza on the pier. It's quiet, the air is fresh, the food is good and Johnny is here. That's all he needs.  
  
He dozes with his head in the elders lap and when he wakes it's dark and Johnny is asleep next to him with an arm snug around his middle. Jeno lays there for a few more minutes and then he pecks Johnny on the lips. Whispers a thank you to the sleeping man and gets out of bed to take a cold shower.  
  
He tucks the duvet over Johnny and plants another kiss to the sleeping man's head before he returns to the kitchen where his books lay abandoned, ready to pick up where he left off with a clearer and calmer mind.  
  
  


✽  
\-----  
✽

  
Johnny has a slight obsession with Jeno’s ass. It’s not too big. It’s not too small. “It’s just right,” Johnny says with a smile as he pulls Jeno in for a kiss.

Jeno thinks it’s cute. They way his boyfriend, absentmindedly plays with it while doing something else or how he rests his head on it when Jeno is splayed out on the bed to study. It renders him unable to move, but he enjoys it so he stays still for Johnny to rest his head there silently.

Yes, he thinks it’s cute, but he also drives him insane with lust and need when Johnny massages and kneads it slowly, fucks his fingers in and out of it slowly and tells Jeno how his pink hole is clenching around his fingers. Yes it drives him insane and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of it.

Johnny grips Jeno’s cheeks in his large hands as he watches his dick sink into his pretty boyfriend and Jeno trembles under him, shakes. Johnny loves that Jeno can take all of him so easily, has spilled praises into his ears countless times, but much like Jeno’s ass, he doesn’t get enough of it. 

Jeno feels him pull out and slowly fuck back in, undoubtedly watching the slow and smooth slide before he starts fucking like he means it, thrusts becoming harder with each of Jeno’s little ass jiggles. He bites his lip at the sensation and groans when Jeno eagerly raises his ass, uses the bed to thrust up against Johnny.  
  
It doesn’t help that Jeno looks absolutely adorable today. He’d gotten his hair done today, neatly trimmed the locks and just for his hyung he had chosen slipped into one of his little outfits. Johnny had ripped the teddy off his skin to suck at his nipples, but his bottoms remained, pink thigh high socks lock in place onto them with little bows that were now being crushed into the sheets.

The cuffs on his hand were pink and pretty and his favorite collar (of course) snug around his neck, the little bell in the middle always made him smile and he could hear it clink ever so slightly from where he was laid against the bed.

Jeno arches his back more and moans as he jolts up with each thrust, moans out and feels like he's just going to cum from Johnny rough grip on his hips. He has before and by the way his orgasm is building he knows it’s a possibility, but Johnny stops and he whines. Is about to beg for him to continue when Johnny gets off the bed, but doesn’t have to because he’s being dragged to the edge a second later.

Jeno looks back a bit confused, but Johnny makes him stand, bends him over the bed and just drives into him with new vigor. Fucks Jeno so hard he screams out he screams into the sheets, clutches to them so hard his knuckles go white and he pulls them off.

It’s sloppy and rough and Jeno hisses when Johnny slips out and his cock slips between his cheeks. Jeno looks back just to see his hyung bite his lip as he re-enters him and the sight makes him clench, Johnny fucking into him like he never stopped just a moment later.

At some point Johnny presses a hand on his lower back and pushes him down and Jeno lets out a high _oh!_ before Johnny chooses to just lift his own leg onto the bed and his ass he fucks into Jeno. He groans out and tilts his head back as he fucks into Jeno's tight heat, Jeno’s tight heat that just keeps sucking Johnny's dick in and makes it impossible for him to stop.

  
Jeno is a drooling mess on the bed, legs trembling and moaning so loudly he's sure the neighbors can hear, but his abdomen clenches every time Johnny thrust in and he just babbles and gurgles Johnny's name as he’s fucked, groans in pain and pleasure because he feels so good he can’t even function.  
  
He doesn’t know where he is and he creams himself, cum spilling over the sheets, but Johnny doesn’t stop. Just punches moan after moan after moan out if him. Fucks him into overstimulation with angled thrusts against his prostate and milks him for all he’s worth. Jeno just keeps whining higher and higher because he doesn’t think he can cum anymore. Doesn’t think he can add to the mess between his tummy and the crumbled sheets, his cock soft and weeping even though Johnny hasn’t touched it all night.  
  


The contact on his cock feel too much now, but Johnny just won't stop trusting into him, eyes fixed on Jeno’s rim stretching open every time he comes forward and Johnny’s clearly losing his mind because he’s suddenly speaking, loud and in disbelieve.  
  
"Why are you so fucking tight baby fuck!" he moans, grabbing a cheek full of Jeno's ass, squeezing and it makes Jeno sob out in pleasure words spilling from his mouth in stutters like a broken faucet.  
  
"Johnny-Johnny-hyung-hyu-Oohh God."

  
He reaches back with his hands to stop Johnny, because it feels so good, he might explode, he’s about to lose his mind, but Johnny just grabs his wrists and uses his arms to pull Jeno onto his cock and Johnny's mouth falls open at the new angle.

Jeno's body goes rigged and shakes as he screams out, head falling forward as he gets used as a cock-sleeve. His throat hurts. He's crying. _It feels so good_ is all he thinks as his head moves with the rough thrusts.  
  
He wonders how he looks, suspended in the air like this, mouth hanging open as drool spills out slowly, hair flopping as he moves to Johnny’s liking. His muscles strained as Johnny thrust in and he can hear the constant jingling of the little bell around his neck. He lets out his screams then, hiccups and sobs as he bounces and when Johnny cums, the large man hissing as he blows his load inside he lets him go.

Jeno just slumps forward onto the bed and twitches. His vision is blurry and he can feel the cum start to trickle out of him slowly. Johnny gathers it after a moment, spreads his cheeks to stuff it back inside.  
  
"You're still so tight," he whispers and Jeno whimpers lowly, can’t move a single limb. He's delirious and when Johnny comes forward he can't focus his eyes, but he whines, so Johnny kisses him and tells him to sleep because he's been good.

Jeno doesn’t sleep.

He stares at Johnny with heavy eyelids as the man pulls off his socks with care, untangled the ribbons and rolls the soft fabric of his thighs. He stares as Johnny removes his ruined thong, whines a bit as the fabric slips past his soft cock and the man rubs reassuring circles into his already blue-bruised hips.

He watches as Johnny pulls off his cuffs and comes up to undo his collar with care. He smiles at Jeno as the bell jingles for the millionth time that night and he can tell he’s exhausted, but he continues slowly, lifts Jeno off the bed and sinks them both into the tub.

Jeno rests his head against Johnny’s bicep as he’s cleaned and he can smell the man’s musk for he has yet to bath himself. It makes a weak smile curl onto his lips and he mumbles, “I love you.”

Johnny stills and Jeno feels him move a bit, hear him say something, but his eyes finally fall shut and the world becomes deaf as he passes out.  
  
  


✽  
\-----  
✽

  
"I keep telling him he'll regret it. I've seen people go through the same things. I know it's not a good path to take. You have to build up knowledge. You'll only see how important something is when you've sat with it for years. I trust you know what I mean since you have a clear view of what you want."  
  
"Yes sir," Johnny answers simply and the man rambles on about his wisdom and how people used to think in his time. How kids these days think it's easy and didn't have to pay for their own school. The list goes on.  
  
Jeno is staring at the garden from the veranda they are on. The leaves, the flowers, the small insects going about. He's listening to everything his father is saying. He's heard it all before. It's repetition, a continues cycle because apparently he just doesn't get it and he needs to grow up and stop living in his own world. He can't make money with what he's interested in and no argument he's ever come with has been enough.  
  
So he sits here in a chair next to Johnny as his father goes on and on about how he knows everything. Talks about Jeno's education like he is the one taking the courses, the classes, like he is the one that has to sit through hour and hours of boring lectures in something he doesn't enjoy.  
  
Jeno's words are not taken into consideration because Jeno doesn't know what he wants. It used to be worse. Used to be degrading and hard and he'd spend hours crying afterwards, but then Johnny came and his parents swooned because Johnny was handsome and smart, but most importantly he knew what he wanted, so his parents sweet talked and tried to impress while Jeno sat there in silence.  
  
Silence. The only available answer to not be yelled at or degraded, to not be called childish or lazy and yet even in his silence he wasn't enough.

People have told him time and time again that he was over reacting, that they meant well, but they weren’t him. They didn’t have to experience the drama and trauma he was put through because his parents are just that good at keeping up the farce. Maybe he’s just crazy, but there is one thing he knows. Out of everyone he’s ever met, he’s never been more open and honest with Johnny. He may have his own flaws and imperfections, but out of everyone it was Johnny, because Johnny listened.

  
  
Johnny sighs as he closes his car door. Jeno is already seated next to him, pulls his seat belt on silently.  
  
"I thought he'd be mean or rude to you," come Johnny's first words. Jeno silently stares ahead at his house before he speaks.  
  
"It's because you're here."  
  
"I still don't understand why they are like that."  
  
"Why indeed," Jeno says bitterly. Johnny frowns. "Sorry, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You never want to talk about it," he starts the car.  
  
"Because I feel so much, but nothing at the same time. I love them and respect them, but the more they open their mouths, the more I grow to hate them and it just-" he casts his eyes down, "It makes me feel like a horrible person."  
  
"You're not a horrible person."  
  
"I want to believe that too."  
  
Johnny reaches over and places a hand on Jeno's and Jeno turns his to twine them together. "Hey." Jeno looks up dejectedly. "I promise I'll take you away okay? And they won't ever hurt you or tell you how to live your life anymore. Okay?"  
  
The corners of Jeno's lips turn down and he blinks to stop his tears before he whispers. "They just always make me feel like something is wrong with me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you baby. You're amazing."  
  
"Thank you," Jeno whispers and he glances up at Johnny to see him smile before his eyes turn to the road again.  
  
A squeeze to his hand. "I love you."  
  
Jeno smiles lightly. "I love you too."  
  
  
  


✽  
\-----

✽

Johnny smiles as he presses his fingers to Jeno’s rim. Cum trickles out and he scoops it up to slowly fuck it back into Jeno’s abused little hole. Jeno whines and moans, squirms a bit, but Johnny continues to open his cheeks and admire how his cums leaks out, loves how Jeno stretches around his fingers.

Jeno wants more. No, actually he isn’t sure. Does he want more? Johnny pays little attention to him for the moment, completely focused on thrusting the cum back into his baby and scolds Jeno when he squirms too much.

Jeno gasps out when Johnny spanks him, with a click of his tongue. "Stay still baby, you're dripping."  
  
Jeno whines out now, shakes his hips as two fingers are roughly pushed into him in him, Johnny continuing to fuck his cum back in so he doesn’t drip anymore. Jeno just lets out these tiny pants of, "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Every time Johnny thrust his fingers in, cries because he's cum so much and the pain of overstimulation is rising to his head.

“H-Hyung-,” Jeno whispers with a low voice and Johnny smiles, he knows that tone.

  
"Stop moving baby, everything will come out again....I should really buy you a plug....hm?" he says teasingly, fucks his fingers back into Jeno and prodding at his prostate. Cum trickles out again, but now Johnny is focused on Jeno’s face, on how tightly he is clenching around his fingers when they are knuckle deep and pressing to his rim.

Jeno’s hand comes down and weakly pulls at Johnn’s wrist. “To-Too much,” he slurs and Johnny’s dick twitches. It has been slowly filling out again and now with Jeno in this state it’s growing two times as fast.

“Too much?” Johnny coos and he twists his fingers, spreads them and rubs deep inside Jeno. The man jolts up and moans, shakes his head.

“Y-yes, hyung-h-hyung.”

“But you can take it right?” Johnny asks tentatively. “You’re my strong baby right?” His voice is soft and soothing, but his fingers fuck Jeno with a purpose and Jeno’s breath is labored as he moves his head around. Jeno whimpers and Johnny smiled when he sees him nod lightly.

“Such a good pretty baby,” he says coming up and Jeno is breathing heavily through his nose as Johnny plants kisses to his face. “So pretty for me baby...look at you. Clenching so hard around my fingers even though I already gave you my cock.”

His dick twitches again, now fully hard and Jeno shudders when Johnny presses into the bundle of nerves inside, cums with a squeak and Johnny marvels at how his soft cock squirts out next to nothing. “Oh baby,” he praises, “Grabs Jeno’s face with his hand and the man looks at him with glassy eyes. Johnny rubs his cheek, but Jeno mouth quivers profusely.

“Hyung,” he manages to get out before Johnny thrusts into him without warning and Jeno’s back arches so prettily, toes curling when he screams out and Johnny doesn't stop, even though his baby is shaking and starts drooling as he groans.  
  
Johnny fucks Jeno so hard he can't even move, can't even talk, so Johnny doesn't even pause when he starts whining and moaning even louder, his cock twitches just a bit, the slightest bit as Johnny rails him.  
  
Jeno has no control over his body anymore and he screams when Johnny grins against his prostate, thrashes and chants sobs of. “Hyung-hyung-hyung!”

Johnny crashes his lips onto Jeno, their teeth clacking against each other as he swallows the younger’s moans, grabs his hands to twine them together and thrust in so hard Jeno shifts up the bed with every motion. He’s aware Jeno can’t move anymore, aware that he has no control of his own body anymore, his eyes are rolling back and there's drooling past Johnny’s lips. It’s driving him insane.  
  
Johnny lets his own spit gather and drools in Jeno’s mouth and Jeno is so out of it that he starts gurgling on it. “Swallow baby, come on” Johnny moans against his lips and when Jeno’s tongue laps up with a filthy lick and he swallows Johnny literally growls against his lips.

All Jeno’s fogged up brain can remember after that is the sound of the bed clapping against the wall repeatedly as Johnny groaned and moaned against his neck, Jeno’s voice loud and strained as he screamed out in ecstasy at the hard deep thrusts that rid him of the ability to walk for a few days.

  
  
  
  


✽  
\-----

✽  
  


  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
Jeno turns from his place on the couch and peers over the back to see Johnny stood in the doorway. He shakes his head. "No. Thinking too much."  
  
Johnny hums and walks into the kitchen. "What about?"  
  
Jeno lets out a breath. "What not about?"  
College, a job, his house, license, passport, moving, career path, love, stress, deadlines, sleep and Johnny. _Always Johnny._  
  
The tall man walks over after he's put away the glass he used to drink some water. Jeno watches him pad over, chest bare and hair disheveled. He wordlessly scoops Jeno up and brings him back to the room, slots himself behind his smaller frame and rubs at his tummy before he finally speaks. "Don't think about all that. You'll be okay."  
  
"You say that all the time," Jeno accuses softly but he snuggles close, plants his head in the soft pillow again.  
  
"Because I mean it. Just a few more years baby and I'll take you away."  
  
Jeno runs his hand over Johnny's forearm. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I love you. I'm sorry. It probably seems so simple, but I don't know how else to convey how much I feel for you. I love you Johnny hyung."  
  
Johnny chuckles, plants a kiss to the back of his neck. "I love you too angel fish. Now sleep. I'm here."  
  
Jeno suppresses the urge to cry again when that overwhelming feeling of happiness spreads in his chest again. It's okay. He'll be okay. Everything will be okay as long as he has Johnny hyung, as long as Johnny says them. Because more than just I love you, Jeno knows it means, _"I've been here with you for so long and I don't mind having to continuously tell you that I will be here for you until the end. I love you. You're mine and I will protect you from anything that would hurt you."_  
  
"I've got you."

“Hyung,” he whispers into the dark room and he turns in Johnny’s arms when the man hums in lieu of answering. He plants a soft long kiss to his lips before he continues with.

“You’re my everything.”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented)|[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> \- For Ice and Isiah
> 
> Bonus: Johnny Hyung is my everything, because he is one of my k-pop support boys and makes me happy when sad. So the title also applies to me.  
> Bonus 2.0: If you take the letter of each word of the title it becomes: J H I M E. Hime means Princess in Japanese. Hence I am deeming the 2nd title of this fic. "JOHNNY'S HIME!" (Johnny's princess: Jeno.)
> 
> \-------------  
> If you are willing to listen to me vent! ;~;  
> I am on my period so I am always really emotional during this time and I just need to vent somewhere okay!
> 
> I'm so tired of my family and everything and I just want food and hugs and kisses and reasuraance and someone to take care of me but my boyfriend is in Cuba to study and I AM ALL ALONE AND EYE- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;
> 
> I don't want to smell shit while I clean my grandma's diapers everyday or give my mom my only allowance money *sobs*  
> I just want to snuggle in soft pillows and sleep without worries! How to be Jeno!!
> 
> \----  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fic. I hope you ate comfy and fluffy and loved. HENCE I GO FORTH IN MY PERIOD AND SUFFERRRR!!  
> <3


End file.
